Steven T. Seagle
}} | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = Comics, television, film, video game, theater | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Steven T. Seagle (born March 31, 1965) is an American writer who works in the comic book, television, film, live theater, video game, and animation, industries. He is best known for his nationally acclaimedReviewed by The New Yorker, Slate.com and included in a feature interview on NPR's Fresh Air with Terry Gross graphic novel memoir It's a Bird (Vertigo, May 2004), and as part of his Man of Action Studios (with Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey and Joe Kelly) which created the animated Cartoon Network series Ben 10 responsible for both Cartoon Network's highest-rated single program and highest rated series premiere. Seagle is also a founding member of Speak Theater Arts, creators of innovative live stage productions and is a former college instructor having taught at Ball State University, Pasadena City College and Mt. San Antonio College, where he also served as a coach for the Forensics team during many of their national championship seasons. Early life Seagle's father, Jack, was in the United States Air Force, and as a result, the family moved many times. The family twice lived in Colorado Springs, Colorado, near the United States Air Force Academy where Jack was stationed. Seagle recalls watching the moon landing on television in their apartment by what is today the Chapel Hills Mall. Seagle's first encounter with Spider-Man was when his mother, Jennie, brought Seagle's brother, Dave, to a comic book store at the Base Exchange, where they purchased The Amazing Spider-Man #66, which featured the villain Mysterio. Years later, after Seagle had begun collecting comics himself, and his best friend, Eric Koppisch, recommended that he read an issue of Spider-Man himself, Seagle read an issue featuring a team-up with Nova. This cemented Seagle's interest in comics and in Spider-Man. Nova would later be the co-star on the TV series Seagle would produce, Ultimate Spider-Man.Terrones, Terry (March 27, 2012). "Q&A with 'Ultimate Spider-Man' producer and Springs native Steven Seagle" . ColoradoSprings.com After Jack retired from the Air Force and took a job at KRDO, the family moved to a house right next to Garden of the Gods. Seagle attended Coronado High School. Seagle harbored a heavy interest in music, participating in the marching band, orchestra, jazz band, choir. He also competed on the speech team. During the summers he worked at Flying W Ranch baking biscuits for a couple of years and then went to work as the villain two years in a row up at Iron Springs Chateau, a job he characterized thus: "I was paid to insult people! Best job ever!" Career Seagle has written numerous comics, such as Superman, Uncanny X-Men, Sandman Mystery Theatre, House of Secrets, and American Virgin. Seagle and Rouleau also created the Marvel Comics super-hero team Big Hero 6. In 2001, Seagle co-founded Man of Action Studios, a creative think tank and production house, along with fellow partners and comic book creators Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Duncan Rouleau. MAN OF ACTION scripted four short films for an independent producer before being tapped to write the script for Activision’s highly successful X-Men: Legends video game. Their third professional credit was the original animation series Ben 10 which they created and sold to Cartoon Network. The original series ran for 52 episodes and has so far spawned sequel series Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, two live action made-for TV-movies, and a live stage show. Their second original creation for Cartoon Network, Generator Rex, has aired over forty episodes to date, launched a merchandise line, and crossed over with Ben 10 in 2011. Seagle is the supervising producer on Ultimate Spider-Man on Disney XD, which premiered in April 2012.Ching, Albert (March 27, 2012). "Joe Kelly and Steven Seagle Help Guide ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN". Newsarama. Seagle also served as co-executive producer duties on Disney XD's Avengers Assemble (TV series). In November 2014, Disney in their first animated collaboration with Marvel Comics will premiere Big Hero 6, a film based on the team co-created by Seagle. Steve’s original comic book series House of Secrets was sold as a feature to Marc Canton/Warner Brothers, and Steve wrote the screenplay (unproduced). The same week Seagle also sold the genre action pilot Carnival to FOX in association with Spelling Entertainment, and the female action/comedy Dot’s Bots to Mainframe Animation. In 2009, Seagle co-directed one of the national premiere readings of Laramie Project: an Epilogue. Awards and nominations Seagle's work has received numerous Eisner Award nominations, including twice for best writer – in 1995 for his work on Sandman Mystery Theatre (DC/Vertigo) and in 1999 for the same title and his story "Drive By" in Oni Double Feature #10 (Oni Press). Seagle's work on American Virgin has been nominated twice for the GLAAD Meida Award for Best Comic Book. Seagle's run on Uncanny X-Men was awarded the Wizard Fan Award for Favorite Ongoing Series. Bibliography Early work *''Kafka'' #1–6 (with Stefano Gaudiano, Renegade Press, 1987) ** In 2006, the series was remastered and reprinted by Active Images as a tpb (180 pages, ) ** In 2013, the remastered version was colorized and reprinted by Image as a hc ( ) *Comico: **''Jaguar Stories'' #1–12 (with Mike Allred)Mike Allred's first professional work; 5 issues were done but none were published due to Comico's collapse. One of three unpublished Allred/Seagle collaborations, the other two being Look for Tundra and Big World which was not approved by Vertigo sometime in the early 00s. Fourth project was (not) announced at SDCC '10, but nothing has come to be as well yet. **''The Amazon'' #1–3 (with Tim Sale, 1989) *** In 2009, Dark Horse reprinted the series with new colouring by Matt Hollingsworth. *** The recoloured version was then collected as a hc (96 pages, 2010, ) **''Grendel v2'' #40: "Grendel Tales Preview: Devil Worship" (with Ho Che Anderson, flip-book, 1990) *''In Thin Air: The Mystery of Amelia Earhart'' (with Ken Holewczynski, Tome Press, one-shot, 1991) *Millennium Publications: **''Asylum'' #1: "Blood Brothers" (with Duncan Eagleson, anthology, 1993) **''Captain Satan'' #1–2 (with Sean Shaw, 1994) Wildstorm *''WildC.A.T.s'' #8: "Voodoo: Passed Lives" (with Travis Charest, co-feature, 1994) *''Grifter: ** ''The One-Shot (with Dan Norton, 1995) ** Wildstorm Rising (tpb, 272 pages, 1996, ) includes: *** "Part 5" (with Ryan Benjamin, in #1, 1995) *** "Part 6" (with Trevor Scott, in Deathblow #16, 1995) *** "Part 7" (with Whilce Portacio, in Wetworks #8, 1995) ** "A Madman's Revenge" (with Ryan Benjamin, in #2–3, 1995) ** "Rampage" (with Ryan Benjamin, Randy Green and Cedric Nocon, in #4–6, 1995) ** "City of Angels" (with Ryan Benjamin, Cedric Nocon and Roy Allan Martinez, in #7–10, 1995–1996) ** Grifter/The Mask #1–2 (with Luciano Lima, Dark Horse, 1996) *''Warblade: Endangered Species'' #1–4 (with Scott Clark, 1995) *''Stormwatch: ** "Images of Tomorrow" (with Scott Clark, in #25, 1994/1995)During one month not long after Image formed, many of the books in their stable jumped ahead to issue #25 to "give their fans a glimpse into the future of the books". After Stormwatch #9 (April 1994), the series jumped ahead to #25 (May 1994) then the following month picked up with #10 (June 1994). The issues was later reprinted in August 1995 right after #24 (the events of the book being brought full circle courtesy of Ron Marz). ** "Undertow: Cross Currents" (with Michael Lopez, in #20, co-feature, 1995) ** "Pagan: Tagged" (with Pop Mhan, in #21, co-feature, 1995) ** ''Team One: Stormwatch #1–2 (with Tom Raney, 1995) *''Voodoo/Zealot: Skin Trade'' (with Michael Lopez, one-shot, 1995) *''Allegra'' #1–4 (with Scott Clark, 1996) DC Comics *''Justice League Quarterly'' (anthology): ** "Flight" (with Frank Squillace, in #14, 1994) ** "Galway Gals" (with Mark Tenney, in #15, 1994) *''Primal Force'' #0–14 (with Ken Hooper and Nick Choles, 1994–1995) *''Hawkman'' #18: "Identity" (with Steve Ellis, 1995) *''Showcase '95'' #3: "Reunions" (with Shannon Gallant, anthology, 1995) *''Green Lantern: Brightest Day, Blackest Night'' (with John K. Snyder III, one-shot, 2002) *''9-11 Volume 2'': "Unreal" (with Duncan Rouleau, anthology graphic novel, tpb, 224 pages, 2002, ) *''Superman: The 10-Cent Adventure'' and v2 #190–200 (with Scott McDaniel and various artists on #200, 2003–2004) *''Solo'' #8: "The Good Book" (with Teddy Kristiansen, 2006) collected in Solo (hc, 608 pages, 2013, ) *''Cartoon Network Action Pack'' #6: "Ben 10: Snow Blind" (as Man of Action, with Dario Brizuela, Johnny DC, 2006) *''DC Infinite Halloween Special: "Small Evil" (with John Paul Leon, anthology, 2007) *Superman/Batman'' #75: "It's a Bat..." (with Teddy Kristiansen, co-feature, 2010) collected in Volume 11: Worship (tpb, 160 pages, 2011, ) Vertigo *''Sandman Mystery Theatre'' #13–70 + Annual #1 (with Matt Wagner (co-writer: #13–60), Guy Davis (art: #13–32, 37–44, 49–56, 61–70 and the framing sequence in the Annual), Warren Pleece (art: #33–36), Matthew Dow Smith (art: #45–48), Michael Lark (art: #57–60) and Paul Rivoche (art: Winter's Edge #2), 1994–1999) partially collected in: **''The Vamp'' (collects #13–16, tpb, 104 pages, 2005, ) **''The Scorpion'' (collects #17–20, tpb, 104 pages, 2006, ) **''Dr. Death and Night of the Butcher'' (collects #21–28, tpb, 208 pages, 2007, ) **''The Hourman and the Python'' (collects #29–36, tpb, 200 pages, 2008, ) **''The Mist and Phantom of the Fair'' (collects #37–44, tpb, 200 pages, 2009, ) **''The Blackhawk and Return of the Scarlet Ghost'' (collects #45–52, tpb, 224 pages, 2010, ) *''House of Secrets Omnibus'' (with Teddy Kristiansen, Duncan Fegredo (#6), D'Israeli (#16) and Pander Brothers (#20), hc, 752 pages, 2013, ) collects: **''House of Secrets'' #1–25 (1996–1999) **''Vertigo: Winter's Edge'' #1 (1998) **''House of Secrets: Facade'' #1–2 (2001) *''Heartthrobs'' #1: "Diagnosis" (with Tim Sale, anthology, 1999) *''Flinch'' #9: "Sitter!" (with John Estes, anthology, 2000) *''Sleepy Hollow Movie Adaptation'' (with Washington Irving and Kelley Jones, one-shot, 2000) *''The Crusades'' (with Kelley Jones, 2001–2002) collected by Image as: **''Knight'' (collects Urban Decree one-shot and #1–9, hc, 256 pages, 2010, ) **''Dei'' (collects #10–20, hc, 256 pages, 2011, ) *''Vertical'' (with Mike Allred and Philip Bond, one-shot, 2003) *''It's a Bird...'' (with Teddy Kristiansen, graphic novel, hc, 134 pages, 2004, ) *''Constantine Movie Adaptation'' (with Ron Randall and Peter Gross, one-shot, 2005) *''American Virgin'' (with Becky Cloonan and Ryan Kelly (#18–19), 2006–2008) collected as: **''Head'' (collects #1–4, tpb, 112 pages, 2006, ) **''Going Down'' (collects #5–9, tpb, 128 pages, 2007, ) **''Wet'' (collects #10–14, tpb, 128 pages, 2007, ) **''Around the World'' (includes #15–23, tpb, 224 pages, 2008, ) *''House of Mystery'' #42: "Book Report" (with Teddy Kristiansen, co-feature, 2011) collected in Volume 8: Desolation (tpb, 160 pages, 2012, ) *''Vertigo Quarterly: CMYK'' #4: "Fade" (with Teddy Kristiansen, anthology, 2015) collected in CMYK (tpb, 296 pages, 2015, ) Marvel Comics *''Alpha Flight v2'' #−1, 1–20 and Annual '98 (with Anthony Winn (art: #−1 and 10), Scott Clark (art: #1–5 and 7–8), Bryan Hitch (art: #6), Roger Cruz (art: #9), Joe Casey (plot: #11 and Annual '98), Tom Raney (art: Annual '98), Ariel Olivetti (art: #11), Duncan Rouleau (art: #12 and 14–20; script: #17–20) and Ashley Wood (art: #13), 1997–1999) *''X-Men v2'' #68: "Heart of the Matter" (with Scott Lobdell and Pasqual Ferry, 1997) collected in X-Men: Zero Tolerance (tpb, 320 pages, 2000, ) *''Uncanny X-Men'' #350–365 (with Scott Lobdell (plot: #350), Joe Madureira (art: #350), Ed Benes (art: #351), Cully Hamner/Tommy Lee Edwards/Darryl Banks/Terry Dodson/J. H. Williams III/John Cassaday (art: #352), Chris Bachalo (art: #353–356, 358–360, 362–363 and 365), Dan Norton (art: #357), Joe Harris (script: #358), Joe Kelly (script: #359), Steve Skroce (art: #361), Ralph Macchio (script: #364) and Leinil Francis Yu/Pasqual Ferry (art: #364), 1997–1999) Image Comics *''Soul Kiss'' #1–5 (with Marco Cinello, 2009) collected as Soul Kiss (hc, 144 pages, 2010, ) *''Frankie Stein'' (with Marco Cinello, graphic novel, hc, 48 pages, 2010, ) *''Madman 20th Anniversary Monster: "Eternity!!!" (with Teddy Kristiansen, anthology, hc, 264 pages, 2011, ) *The CBLDF Presents: Liberty Annual'' '12: "free" (with Marco Cinello, anthology, 2012) *''Batula'' (with Marco Cinello, graphic novel, hc, 48 pages, 2012, ) *''[Diary/Re(a)d Diary|The Red Diary/Re[ad Diary]]'' (with Teddy Kristiansen, flip-book graphic novel, hc, 144 pages, 2012, ) *''Imperial'' #1–4 (with Mark Dos Santos, 2014) collected as Imperial (tpb, 144 pages, 2015, ) *''Camp Midnight'' (with Jason Adam Katzenstein, graphic novel, 248 pages, 2016, ) Other publishers *Dark Horse: **''Grendel Tales: The Devil in Our Midst'' #1–5 (with Paul Grist, 1994) collected as Grendel Tales: The Devil in Our Midst (tpb, 117 pages, 1998, ) **''Dark Horse Presents: *** "My Vagabond Days" (with Stefano Gaudiano, in #113, ''Annual '98 and 137–138, 1996–1998) *** "Predator: Bump in the Night" (with Duncan Rouleau, in #124, 1997) collected in Predator Omnibus: Volume 3 (tpb, 344 pages, 2008, ) *''Solstice'' #1–2 (with Justin Norman, Watermark Press, 1995) collected as Solstice (tpb, 116 pages, Active Images, 2005, ) *''Oni Double Feature'' #10–11: "Drive-By" (with Jan Solheim, anthology, Oni Press, 1998–1999) *''Genius'' (with Teddy Kristiansen, graphic novel, tpb, 128 pages, First Second, 2013, ) Filmography Television *''BEN 10'' – Series Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION), Writer (selected episodes) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10 Season 1 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION), Writer (selected episodes) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10 Season 2 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION), Writer (selected episodes) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10 Season 3 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION), Writer (selected episodes) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10 Season 4 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10: Alien Force'' – Series Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 1 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 2 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 3 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 4 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 5 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 6 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 7 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 8 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Alien Force Volume 9 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Ultimate Alien: The Return of Heatblast DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Ultimate Alien: Escape From Aggregor DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Ultimate Alien: Power Struggle DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''BEN 10: Ultimate Alien: The Wild Truth DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''Carnival'' – Creator, Writer – FOX/Spelling Entertainment (unproduced) *''Dot's Bots'' – Co-Creator – Mainframe Animation *''Generator Rex'' – Series Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION), Writer (selected episodes) – Cartoon Network *''Generator Rex: Volume 1 DVD'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) *''Sex TV'' – (as himself), interview – CTV Film *''House of Secrets'' – Creator, Writer – Warner Brothers/Marc Canton Productions (unproduced) *''BEN 10: Race Against Time'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10: Alien Swarm'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) – Cartoon Network *''BEN 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix'' – Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) – Cartoon Network Stage *''N*GGER WETB*CK CH*NK'' – Comedy – Co-writer, Co-director – Speak Theater Arts (www.speaktheaterarts.com) *''ArmeniaMania!'' – Comedy – Co-writer, Co-director – Speak Theater Arts (www.speaktheaterarts.com) *''The Laramie Project: Ten Years Later, An Epilogue'' – Drama – Co-director, Designer – Speak Theater Arts/GMCLA (www.speaktheaterarts.com) *''The SEX Show'' – One Act – Co-writer, Co-director – World Premiere Award ARTa 2006 *''BUILD'' – One Act – Writer, Director – Audience Award ARTa 2002 *''Guernica'' – One Act – Writer, Director – Best Play ARTa 2001 Video games *''X-Men Legends'' – Writer – Activision References External links * * *Manning, Shaun (February 10, 2006). "Sex and Death: The Steven T. Seagle Interview". Comics Bulletin. Category:American comics artists Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American comics writers Category:Ball State University faculty Category:1965 births